DISCONTINUED HERERuined: Shattered
by xX3B.r.o.k.e.n.3Xx
Summary: BOOK TWO OF RUINED.READ THAT FIRST!Full Book 2 summary inside.This is the series summary;The PPG and RRB wake up in what used to be Townsville,it's now in ruins.They think they're alone but what if they're not?Why did some people survive if others didn't?
1. Chapter 1: Glow: Boomer's Thoughts

**Full Summary: After a year of training under the guidance of the team leader, Avalon, the PowerPuffs and RowdyRuffs have gotten stronger, and a lot less easy to take down. But when the enemy proves himself to be a lot more powerful than given credit for, the group will have to work harder to accomplish their goals. But can they keep up the hard work with Death lurking around every corner? They'll learn that trust is the key to everything, even if they must learn the hard way… Contains violence/gore, yaoi/yuri, language, mature subject matter. Rating may change. You've been warned.**

**Okay readers! If you've been following my story, Ruined, you'll know that this, and the last chapter I added to Ruined, is just the official start to the actual story. For people that are new to this story, it's helpful to read the Ruined, I must warn you this ****will**** be confusing if you don't. Well, thanks to those who review, and thanks to those who enjoy reading my story! Thank you! And to the people who do not enjoy yaoi, this may not be the best story for you, because this chapter is mostly yaoi-centric, sorry. **

**Now onto the story! **

Chapter 1: Glow: Page 2- Boomer's Thoughts

To Boomer, Beck was the one who always knew how to cheer him up, even if he _was_ the one who brought him down in the first place. But it was a nice feeling. It felt like his heart was inspired. It made him smile. Now that Boomer thought about, Beck always went out of his way to make him smile, even with the simplest things. Sitting in Beck's room, staring at the impossible looking cake in his hand, he couldn't hold in his smile. Of all the things to give him, Beck decided the best birthday present was a crazy yet cool looking cake that consisted of most of his favorite things. Why did Beck have to make everything so difficult?

But at the same time, Boomer felt as though being close to Beck was wrong, that he should try to avoid him. He always got him into sticky situations. It was strangely interesting, but still annoying, seeing as though he got into these situations every other day. Sometimes, he could make the easiest things difficult, and not in the funny, cute way that he usually does. Even the phrase '_pass the salt', _when asked to Beck, could result in a 3rd World War, and for no particular reason, too. It could be a bit overwhelming at times. But, fortunately for Boomer, he had gotten used to it eventually.

As if he even had a choice to begin with…

But this moment- _this one moment_- should have been a moment when Boomer gave him a nice slap across the face like usual. But Beck's lips on his sent shockwaves through his brain, preventing him from taking action of any kind. And those shockwaves came in the form of memories.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One<strong>_

_Boomer stared questioningly at him, not sure where the current conversation was going. His friend, his best friend, just admitted a secret to him; a very surprising secret that changed their friendship as soon as the three words poured from his mouth. _

"_I like you." _

_Of all the girls that he'd went out with, made out with, broke up with and asked out, it all made no sense. How could his best friend _**like him**_? He wasn't…_

"_Dude…?" The only words he could muster out, they escaped his throat just barely. They sounded choked out and unsure._

_His friend just looked at him, eyes full of hope, doubt and everything in between. Boomer truly didn't know what to do. It was as if he had been shot by a stun gun. _

"_I'm sorry…" His friend said as his eyes lost all traces of hope. _

_And then he just walked away, leaving Boomer behind-_

_-Leaving their friendship behind._

_**Two**_

"_Hey, Boomer, guess what I just found out?" Molly announced as she frantically ran to him. He was sitting quietly, eating his lunch in the cafeteria as she approached him. He stared at her in curiosity, and a sly grin danced on his face. "What, what happened?" He smiled, and then he frowned. "Please tell me it wasn't something bad, right?" Molly bit her lower lip, making his frown bigger. _

"_Well… It all depends on your way of looking at it…." Oh no, this couldn't be good. Boomer sighed out of frustration. Had his brothers done something to embarrass him again? Or maybe they did something wrong and blamed him and now everyone is after him. Of course this was not the first time that they've done this to him. He was starting to wonder why he repeatedly forgave them..._

_Or maybe, just maybe, it was someone from the past, seeking revenge on him for breaking their heart…_

_Boomer mentally kicked himself, but visibly shuddered. It's been 3 months and all he could think about was his best friend-turned enemy. He wanted so badly to let go- to rid himself of the tragic memory. But that was not going to happen anytime soon. _

_Molly stared at him, seemingly awaiting some form of a response. "Boomer…? You there, or did the connection die out?" She spat sarcastically. Shaken out of his thoughts, Boomer glared at her for a second before realizing that she had been talking to him, and the whole time he had been mentally murdering himself. Before Molly reopened her mouth, Boomer let his mind give one last quick thought;_

_Was what he just did to his mental-self a form of suicide?_

_He gave himself a hard mental backhand across the face for that one. _

"_I'm sorry, what?" "I SAID, Someone you know has been fighting for you with another someone you know, but this someone isn't your friend because he tried to beat the other one to it!" Molly rushed in anticipation. "….I'm sorry, what?" _

_Molly gave him her famous death glare, making him throw himself back into his chair. "You remember you friend Davi?" She asked sheepishly. _

_Of course, how could he forget the guy that confessed his love for him?_

"_Ex-friend, and yes, I do." He replied. Regret was hidden well behind his words, but not well enough. Molly looked at him with guilt. "Well, he and Joseph were fighting for you, and he just said that he liked you. OMG, right?" She squealed. It wasn't surprising that she got ever-excited. Boomer, as well as everyone other person in the school, knew how she spent her free time with her enormous stash of Yaoi comics and mangas. The girl was a die-hard fangirl. Nothing could change that._

_Nothing._

"_Wait, what?" Boomer inquired. "Oh my gosh! Sigh, man, sigh! You always have to have the question or comment repeated before you understand. You should totally study more." Her attitude finally appeared. Boomer couldn't be any more pleased._

"_Whatever, Molly, but really? Joseph said he likes me- as in, like-likes me?" He was in shock. First Davi, and now this? If this kept going on the way it was, he would end up with no friends._

"_Yes! Isn't that cute!" She chirped. "NO!" He shot up from his seat, Molly stumbling back on instinct." I already lost Davi! And I don't intend to lose Joseph, too!" He yelled a little bit louder than he planned. He shouldn't have, because now all eyes were on him, including a familiar pair. _

_Davi heard. Joseph heard. They didn't need to hear. The last people Boomer wanted to hear were Davi and Joseph. _

_Molly sighed out of complete frustration. Being friends with this blonde required a mass amount of energy, time and patience; all of which she did not have._

_- At least not at the moment. _

_But, she knew she needed to act fast and act now. "Boomer, get your fat-ass over here now." She whispered forcefully, tugging his arm. Without warning she released her inner strength…_

… _and dragged him straight into the girl's washroom._

"_Molly! I can't be here! Are you nuts!" He shouted, gradually getting louder. Molly winced, covering her eyes. "Your voice shames my earholes. Now shut up and let __**me**__ talk." She spat with no emotion. "I need to know, I need to know, __**I. Need. TO KNOW!**__" Boomer stared in true fear of this girl. This girl could be mistaken for a twig, she was so small. Boomer had powers, strong powers. He could snap her like the twig she was. But he feared her, of all the people to fear, this one girl._

_He __**had**__ to question himself. He __**had**__ to. _

"_I, I don't, well… I don't know, okay!" Molly looked rather displeased. "Come on, Boomer! Do you like him or not, it's that simple!" Molly declared. _

_Boomer's mind went blank, he couldn't think straight, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. _

_Molly went from angry, to confused, to frightened, to shocked… to desperate._

_Boomer had blacked out. _

"_Why did you have to pass out in the girl's washroom, Boomer! Why? This isn't gonna sit well with the school nurse…" _

* * *

><p>As the memories came back to him in a flash, he opened his eyes, only to realize that he had closed them. The first action that came to his mind, once his body reset itself and resumed responding to his brain's commands, was to let Beckcontinue. Clearly, that was a huge mistake, and his brain was being a jerk again. So, Boomer had to take matters into his own hands, and do the first <em>logical<em> thing that came to mind.

He shoved Beck away, face red as a tomato and tears desperately wanting to trickle down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>TaDa! Chapter one, page 2! Hope you enjoyed. There's still tons more to come, and you'll be glad to know (hopefully) that I'm thinking of making this a series, so this is Book Two. In order to understand, you must read Book One, or else NOTHING will make sense. Sorry! <strong>

**And due to the interruption from my computer crashing earlier, the comic has to be postponed even longer. Sorry! **

**I hope you all enjoy this story, since I'm working real hard. Helpful critics are accepted, flames are not. Flamers can comment, but all they'll get is the satisfaction of being told where to go and what to do once they get there from yours truly :D**

**Read and review, please! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Glow: Syntax Error

Chapter 1: Glow: Page 3- Syntax Error

He hated himself for this, but something in his mind clicked. He knew deep down that he had to. He had to keep trying harder, because he knew deep down that Boomer felt the same.

Or, at least that's what he was trying to tell himself.

Boomer had pushed him away again.

And again.

And again.

It was not going to change and no matter how hard Beck tried, he wasn't going to win.

He wasn't going to win Boomer's heart.

He sighed, falling out of his crouched position and into a cross-legged position on the floor below him. He buried his face in his palms, tears stinging his eyes. But the tears did not fall, even if he wanted them to.

He couldn't even win the ability to cry, much less earn someone else's love.

He was a screw-up, Avalon had told him so many times before the Powerpuff Girls and company even arrived. She still does to this day. But there are something's that you just can't change. He was a screw-up, and Boomer was perfection. The two could never be together, just like night and day could never be at the same time.

It can't be dark when it's light. You can't turn left at right turns. The outcome would be, well, crash and burn, because there is no possible path on the wrong side. Beck was aware of this…

…Painfully aware.

"Why do you keep doing this to me…?" He muttered slowly, catching Beck's attention instantaneously.

Obviously.

"I thought we were supposed to… start over." He wept, but tears did not come, surprisingly. Beck felt stabs of pain; a million stabs of pain every time he muttered a syllable. The sorrow that dripped from Boomer's voice was enough to make Susie Sunshine depressed.

It was enough to make 5 year old Bubbles depressed. Now that's saying something.

Beck almost smirked, shrinking into self-loathing. But he bit his lip, not wanting Boomer to get the wrong idea and hate him even more, if possible.

Beck wanted every ounce of love Boomer could muster up. (Barely any…)

Beck gathered the words cautiously, choosing them carefully, organizing the in to the perfect sentence.

"_Oh, the things I do for you; the things you don't even know about." _

"I can't help myself. I feel a strong urge and I just get carried away. Please know that I'm not doing this on purpose, I never, _ever_ wanted to hurt you at all." He said blankly.

Flatly.

Without any emotion.

Boomer actually snickered at his tone.

"_Did I do something right….?" _Beck thought hopefully to himself.

"You sound like you're reading a given line. It sounds to me like you don't care at all, and as if you actually wanted that to hurt me. You succeeded, Beck." Boomer spat, his tone growing louder yet sounding so weak at the same time.

"_As always, I didn't do anything right, even when I actually tried this time. Screw-up." _

"Please, Boomer. That's not what I meant to do! I would never want to hurt you… I just… I don't want to show too much emotion, because I'm afraid you might take it the wrong way! I don't want to be misunderstood again and again and again. Especially not by you… I care about what you think of me more than anyone in this whole team… Please…."

The tears were stinging again; he blinked to try to erase them, to eradicate them. But to no avail.

He felt as they tauntingly dripped down, as if they were mocking the fact that he couldn't stop them if he tried. He didn't make an effort to wipe them away.

Boomer was taken aback by his words; he'd never heard anything like that since….

….Memories. The memories he dare not have, and Beck was always bringing them back when he finally found the will to move on from them.

He hated Beck for returning them, and yet he… he felt another thing for Beck returning them to him as well. Not just hatred. But he couldn't put his finger on it. It was similar to the feeling he had when his best friend had confessed, and when his other best friend told him that yet another best friend felt the same. Such a triangle, a love triangle, and somehow, Boomer wished he was still a part of it; still a part of it to see the ending.

He wanted the ending of that lost story, and yet, the ripped out pages that he never got to see were opened in a new book, a book written by Avalon, containing important characters like Nestle and Beck, the pages aren't lost, they were just moved.

He had to open up a new book to continue.

But as always, a new book always leaves you with questions, good and bad.

Unfortunately this question had an answer, a horrible answer that stated itself in his mind.

Davi and Joseph were human. Davi and Joseph were on Earth, in Townsville. Townsville was destroyed, because of the fight, because of his brothers, because of him…

Davi and Joseph were destroyed because of him… Molly is gone… His classmates; gone….

Mojo; gone….. The mayor; gone….

Gone, gone, gone….. Everything's gone, destroyed, erased from existence…..

"It's my fault…." He whispered accidentally out loud. Beck shot a confused gaze in his direction, desperate to understand. "What?" He inquired, looking more concerned than ever.

"Everyone is gone….." he mumbled incoherently. Beck looked at him with fear, he thought Boomer was about to have another breakdown, like the first incident. He'd never forget the first time he kissed him.

But instead, Boomer smiled, looking at him. His big blue eyes lit up with excitement. Beck was genuinely confused.

"It's a new chapter in my life. I'm starting over. Nothing good or bad about the past is relevant anymore…" He admitted slowly, smiling sadly but brightly. "Everything and everyone here is my new life." He stood up from his place on the bed, leaving Beck in his original position all alone. "Now, if you excuse me, there are a lot of pages in this story that have yet to be read." Boomer chirped, tears still dripping down his face.

Beck sat with a blank expression.

"….What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN SO LONG! YOU'VE ALL PROBABLY FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT ME ALREADY<span>. So, here's a BoomxBeck chappie for you all…Holy cow, well, it's good to be back I guess… I just realized, I started this story when I was 11 and now I'm 13…. You all stuck with me for 2 years! I actually feel happy…. Thank you for supporting me and all my stories, I'm going to try my hardest to update _Multitudinous_ as well, since I have a few request that I still need to write for my little audience. So, if you guys want to, feel free to check out _Multitudinous_ if you haven't already, make some requests and I'll be happy to oblige. Also, check out my other stories, _Depression of the Young Literati_ (I change my style in this one a lot.) And if you're a fan of the whole, BoomerxBeck scene, be sure to check out _Aishiteru_ as well. I've been working hard to please everyone, and to make up for the lack of Blues in this story, I might make a Blues story when I'm on a comfortable roll with _Shattered_.**

**Again, thank you for putting up with me for so long, thank you FFicReader, you are a great partner, I love working with you. Don't forget to review, thanks so much.**

**BYE!**


	3. Apologies, Updates and Upgrades

**Hello, Everybody.**

* * *

><p>I am sorry for the longest wait ever, and I'm sorry to inform you this as well, but right now, the <em>Ruined<em> series is being put on hiatus. I will be completely redoing this story, it's not going to change. I'm just going to improve it, and make it better. I feel that when I started this story, it dragged on and on and was getting boring, I didn't really know what to do with it. (I was 9 when I started writing it, so it wasn't that detailed or proper.) So, it will be redone, as soon as I get back on track. It will probably be a while until I restart the series, because I'm focused on different things. There are two other stories I'm working on plus an animated manga for my other story, which is related to Ruined. (It's called _Aishiteru_, for Yaoi fans.)

But I probably will not continue until after at least one of my stories (Probably _Eradicate_) is completed.

Just so that we don't have a problem with any fans/readers, I will clarify this story and its plot line.

_Ruined_ series is about the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs having to join each other and face off against rising evil. There are a lot of character deaths. *The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs are Not excluded from this, so really anyone in this story can die. I would appreciate no flamers if your favorite character ends up dying. It`s just how the story is written.

There is Yaoi and Yuri, so you know immediately to read or leave.

I will not spoil too much, but there are high chances of Yaoi with Beck, and Yuri with Bubbles. Do not like, do not read or flame, please.

This is not a Blues story, they aren't gonna end up together.

That`s all I will spoil.

This series will come back brand new, but not for a while. I hope that you look forward to a better version, I won't change much, and the plot line will not change. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, and I really hope that you will read this once again. I hope to see you guys there, and I hope that some of you read my other stories as well. (It could be a great pass time until the reposting of the _Ruined_ series.)

The only two that I'm focused on are _Eradicate_ and _Aishiteru_.

**Eradicate** is a murder mystery involving our favorite band of superheroes, and their amazing counterparts. It is completely different from _Ruined_.

**Aishiteru** is a very depressing story about love, acceptance, and death. It's Yaoi, and is linked to the _Ruined_ series, so if you liked _Ruined_ and Yaoi, please feel free to visit, and leave critiques.

For Aishiteru, I'm making an animated comic. It's pretty much a manga that moves, since there is no voice. But there is music, and sound effects, I just thought it would be nice.

I like to be involved with my readers, so if you leave comments on my stories saying you want an animated version of this story or that story, whichever one has the most comments, I'll make into an animated series. (For example, if 4 people wanted an animated _Multitudinous _and 6 people wanted _Depression of the Young Literati_, then I'd go by the majority. All you have to do is go to the story you want to see as a movie, and comment something like, _Animate this_ or _I want to see this_, or you could just PM me, I will listen and keep track. Everything you guys say matters to me.) I'll do anyone of my stories, based on whatever ones you would like to see.

Everything I do, it's to please my readers. So, vote away I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, and I thank you sincerely.<strong>

**I mean it.**


	4. Message

**A MESSAGE! **

* * *

><p>….Long time, no see… eh? ^_^"<p>

Well, I just want to inform you on something…

For those of you who were looking forward to something, or if you're just clicking this cause you're bored, Or neither…. Or both…

**RUINED** is coming back….

Oh joy.

It was only on Hiatus. But now the _**-A-i_S-H-i_T-E-R-U- **_comic and anime thing is finally launched and I figured, why not re-launch the series that started my love for writing anyways?

So, yeah.

_Sorry for my lack of enthusiasm…._

* * *

><p><strong>RUINED IS COMING BACK! <strong>

* * *

><p>I've revised and edited some ideas, so now it's back!<p>

I hope you guys will still read and review. I haven't been away for that long have I?

_-checks update date- _

Ooh…

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	5. LINK ON MY PROFILE

HELLO GUYS! The link for the outfits and other info has been released on my profile!

Check it out, tell me what you think!

The REBOOT is on it's way!

Thank you for waiting! I hope to see returning fans as well as new faces!

Please send feedback and review!

Flames are always welcome, and always ignored and/or dealt with depending on the mood.

Thank you everyone!  
>BYE!<p> 


End file.
